


The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks - Chapter 3

by skywindsword



Series: The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jockstraps, M/M, Panties, Speedos, Sports, Superheroes, Teenagers, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywindsword/pseuds/skywindsword
Summary: A day in the civilian lives of the Jocks.





	The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks - Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sluttynaughtyjock, milkinmycoffee1, scwalkerxxx, daddysperfectjock, dumbhornyjock, gocarty, and many more for the feedback, editing, suggestions, additions, and inspiration! 
> 
> Message me at skywindswine@gmail.com if you want to chat. See you guys next time - sky.

**Mason’s House - Mason and Tyler Part Two**

I wake up not to a blaring alarm clock but to the presence of something warm and heavy pressing up against my puck. I’m laying on my side and I see a tan, very defined, veiny arm wrapped around my torso. My brain immediately goes to Brad as I start imagining his purple cockhead dripping with precum, just leaking all over my pink puck as he’s about to shove it in. He’s whispering into my ear, _“You slutty little tease. You knew I couldn’t resist those fleeting glimpses of your pink rosebud between those two pale white mounds of yours. It’s like you have two melons shoved into that jockstrap. God, I want to pound you so bad…”_

And I reply back with my cock throbbing to attention, _“Do it Brad. Fuck me. Fuck me with that donkey dick. I want you to fuck me like I’m a cheap whore. Oh fuck. Fuck!”_

I bite my lip and hump backwards onto the cock, again and again and again. Until I can feel the wet cockhead breach just a little pass my assring. My cock is leaking just as much as the cock behind me is. I look down and I hump back harder on the mystery cock when I see a large wet spot appearing on the front of my pink panties. The lace of the panties arouses my sensitive balls and cock.

I hear a grunt at my ear and warm breaths hit my neck. The stationary cock is in motion now. It pumps quicker at my puck and assring, not really going in, just sliding and teasing around. Making me groan louder and louder in frustration and pent up lust.

Another hand slides up my ass cheek and latches on my hip for more leverage and support, but I don’t care as the only thing I care about is getting this huge dick inside of me.

The head on this cock is so massive, I think it might rip me open. It feels much bigger than Sam’s when he made me sit on his lap one time and much, much bigger than Dad’s when I accidentally felt him up during Christmas. He pushed me back for that and scurried off into his study for two hours. Weirdly, in every one of those incidents my puck was pulsing like crazy and I could feel a dull itch deep inside.

The tanned arm on my torso is now resting on my right pec, twisting and pinching at my perky nipples. Each twist and pinch makes my dick throb harder and my hips push even more on the cock.

_I can’t take it anymore. I need to get off or I’m going to explode._

Out of nowhere, but I should have expected it in the moment, his cock breaches past my tight pink rimmed assring and into my anal cavity. The forceful but pleasant movement makes my balls tingle like crazy and my dick spurts out four thick shots of white creamy jock juice into my panties.

“Ohhhh!!” I groan and let my head fall back on a large beefy chest. My assgasm causes my assring to close tightly around the cockhead inside of me and it returns the favor by pumping hot cum into me. I can feel it sticking to the walls inside of my jock ass.

The feeling of cum hitting my insides makes my spent dick throw out more shots of cum. Cum pools inside of my panties and some of it sits on my bed sheets.

I look back past my shoulder (mentally kicking myself for not doing that in the first place!) and see a sleepy Tyler, groggily waking up after what I assume was a fantastic orgasm. Tyler has a smile on his face and his arms around me grow tighter. _I guess he came here in the middle of the night because he was lonely and curled up with me. He probably thought I was a girl, the way he was dreaming just now, and my tight, hot ass was too much for his cock to handle._

Tyler in a dreamy voice mutters, “Oh fuck, Masey. I jizzed all over your purple panties and bubble butt. That hole of yours is too hot for me, little bro.” He then snores back to sleep. His spent dick nestled in between my ass cheeks.

I turn back around and just sit there while my dick rests and Tyler cuddles me. He’s so comfortable in this position...

**Queenvale High - Early Morning Meeting**

A couple hours later, I get up from the bed and throw my cum-soaked panties in my hamper. After a nice morning shower, I walk into the closet and pick up a white jockstrap, but I hear my phone vibrate on the table beside my bed and quickly pick it up, so the sounds don’t wake up Tyler.

It’s a text message from an unknown number reading: “Do you want to talk in person, Mason?”

Actually, I’ve received three more texts from this number. I’m confused as to who the message was sent from so I send back: “Who is this?”

A minute or two goes by, then the unknown number replies: “Tommy. Tommy Wernik from Mr. Wizard’s party last night. Witch Boy?”

_Oh! Tommy. Wait? How did he get my number? I don’t remember giving it to him and his scary best friend would never let me get close enough to ask him._

I text back to Tommy: “Oh shit, sorry bro. I guess I didn’t remember putting your number into my phone.”

Tommy texts: “It’s fine. I’m the dumb one. I forgot to say that Mr. Wizard used a little bit of his technological magic and retrieved your phone number through his company’s database.”

_That sounds a little illegal…_

“Oh ok. What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

Tommy: “I just wanted to talk to you in person about yesterday and how you felt about it.”

“Yeah, we can talk in person, where do you want to meet?”

Tommy: “How about the parking lot in front of the school? 7:30 sounds good?”

“Good with me.”

Tommy: “Ok, see you there!”

I chuckle a little. _Even in text form he sounds cheery._

I pocket my phone but not before renaming the unknown number to Tommy. I walk back to the open closet doors and pick up an old pair of black mesh shorts, a blue mesh tank top, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes. I brush my teeth and don’t bother combing my hair because it’ll get messed up anyway. I check to make sure that my costume is inside of my backpack along with my homework and shit.

I decide to just fly to school and get a ride home with Darius or something. I walk downstairs quietly and grab an apple to eat from the fruit bowl. I go out the backdoor and walk behind the pool house, and as I look above I jump, blasting off into the morning sky like a blue, black streak flying fast past birds.

I try to not fly too high as I don’t want a repeat of last time. I almost got hit by an airplane while flying late at night. It was a scary moment turned into an exhilarating one after a second or two. I blacked out when the plane grazed me and I woke up floating in someone’s pool. My pants and shirt slipped off in the pool so I had to fly back home in a wet jock.

As I notice that I’m getting closer to the school’s parking lot, I swoop down and land behind I guess what is Tommy’s car, a silver 2018 Jeep Renegade. Tommy notices me coming up the side of the car and steps out.

Tommy was dressed in a black t-shirt with a band called “The Frayers” on it, black skinny jeans, and black Converses. The jeans he was wearing made his ass look amazing and his muscular thighs could easily been seen through the fabric.

“Hey, Mason. Bold move flying to the school”. Tommy says to me in a very cheery voice despite it being 7 fucking 36 in the morning.

“Hey.” I reply back “I’m always bold. You look nice.”

“Thank you. And you too.” It’s silent between us for a moment as we both don’t know what to say.

“Ummm...you know, as I was thinking about last night’s party, I realized you never told me how you got your powers.”

“Well, short story is I got struck by a purple meteor last summer. I was on the football field practicing when that meteor shower appeared and I guess I got really distracted by it, because the next thing I know I was thrown backwards by a blast. I woke up floating in the air and my body felt more powerful than ever. It was all very strange.”

“Woah. So you got your powers from the same meteor or a variation of the same meteor as Duke? Like a raw version?”

“I guess so.” I shrug.

Tommy looks around while putting his hands into his pockets, “Well, I wanted to tell you that I thought you performed pretty awesome yesterday.”

“Thanks Tommy.” I reply back sheepishly. “You did great yesterday as well. I saw when you defended Nightshadow against those bad guys, you looked so cool when you made the thugs point their guns at each other. I wish I could do that. I can only fly and punch real hard.”

“Thank you, Mason. It really means a lot to me that you said that. ” Tommy says and puts his hand on my arm. “Your powers are just as powerful and cool as mine are”.

_Vrrrooommm!_

Me and Tommy both turn our heads to see a helmeted man on a very nice looking motorcycle pull up beside us. Tommy looks at first confused, but then realization sets in and he smiles. I’m so confused. The beefy looking man in a leather jacket and black jeans takes off his helmet to reveal it’s….

_Oh shit. It’s Damon Adler. Tommy’s best friend._

Let me give you a quick run down of who Damon is. He’s all the way handsome, has a buzz-cut, dark brown eyes (frequently hidden underneath aviator shades), wears leather jackets in all seasons, multiple tattoos, quiet, brooding, aggressive, and a person I just don’t be around for long periods of time. He’s such a bad boy that I kind of have to compete with him for the girls at school, he’s so popular with them, though he doesn’t give a shit. I never saw him dating anyone of them anyway.

Damon gets off his bike, tucks his helmet underneath one arm, and saunters over to me. He stands in front of me with an utterly terrifying suspicious look on his face. He just stares at me as a chill goes up my spine.

“H-Hey, Damon.” I say with a nervous stutter. Damon just stares back at me. I glance down and can see his mammoth cock pushed to one side, slithering down the leg of his pants. It flexes making my puck twitch and my eyes shoot back up. Damon’s stare had turned into a glare in the quick moments I looked at his package revealing, he had seen me checking him out.

To save myself from whatever was coming from the scary man in front of me, I just turn to Tommy and say, “Well...I’ll see you later. Bye.” And in a flash I’m gone towards the school._ I guess I’ll just wait in the library for Sam._

Mason starts lightly jogging towards the school, which is slowly getting crowded with students, Damon walks over to Tommy and wraps his long, muscular arms around Tommy’s torso holding him from behind like he never wants to let go. Tommy just sits in his best friend’s embrace and unknowingly grinds his bubble butt into Damon’s growing basket. Damon inwardly groans and rests his chin atop Tommy’s soft hair.

Damon finally speaks and asks Tommy about the nervous jock that just left, “Tommy?”

“Yes, Damon?”

“Who was that guy?” Damon tries to ask in a not jealous tone of voice, but the blonde twink can see right through almost anything Damon throws at him.

“Damon,it was just Mason Rhoades, our school’s quarterback. I met him at Mr. Wizard’s party.” Tommy sighs.

“I don’t like him. So is he a hero too?” Damon growls while pushing his nose into Tommy’s hair and breathing in his mint shampoo. “Yes, and Damon, you have to give him a chance. He’s really cool and nice, not to mention he’s my teammate now. And remember, you can’t say this to anyone, understand?”

Tommy gets no response from Damon besides a tighter grip in the muscular bad boy’s arms and a low growl. “Not as cool or nice as you, Damon.” Tommy says to the brooding stud hugging and slowly humping him from behind. Damon quiets down, takes Tommy’s hand, and leads him into the school.

Damon and Tommy walked down the crowded hallways, their shoes clicking on the shiny tile floors. Damon had his muscular arm around Tommy’s shoulder and a smirk on his face, establishing to all students that the smaller teen was his, even if they weren’t an “official couple”. Tommy was talking quickly and excitingly about the training simulation him and the other Teen Jocks did. Damon was only half listening until Tommy got to the part about a certain black haired, blue eyed jock clad only in some really small, skimpy speedos that did nothing to hide his huge equipment.

Damon unwrapped his arm from his friend’s shoulder, turned Tommy around, and pressed him up against a locker. Damon caged Tommy in with his buff body and planted his hands on Tommy’s butt. Damon and Tommy’s crotches were pressed tightly together. Tommy laid his hands on Damon’s huge beefy pecs hidden underneath a white t-shirt. “Wait. Tommy.”

“Yeah?” Tommy asked not really all there as he groped Damon’s pecs.

“Who is this Scott guy?” Damon demanded while slowly humping his half-hard cock into Tommy’s.

Tommy looks around to see if anyone’s listening in, “He’s the vigilante Nightshadow.” He said lowly.

“Wow.” Damon said entirely unimpressed. Tommy’s eyes light up as he continued to knead and grope Damon’s pecs. Damon grinned and bounced his pecs some.

Tommy eyes lit up and he said excitedly, “He’s so awesome! He knows more moves then that movie you showed me about the kid and his Japanese teacher.”

Damon rolled his eyes. He can’t be that cool.

“Damon, he used his metal staff to crack knees and shins. He backflipped over heads and he told me I impressed him when I saved him from some bad guys.”

Damon had stopped listening at the moment Tommy went on and on about Scott beating the shit out of thugs with his staff. Damon was too focused on Tommy’s cute, boyish face and ass. Like every time Tommy got really excited about something, usually his fantasy books and myths, his bright blue eyes would light up and his movements would become quicker and more erratic.

Now, Tommy’s ass was a different matter. Damon had been after Tommy’s big, pale white, bouncy ass for a while now. At the moment, he was kneading his friend’s two hairless, smooth mounds, making his cock throb and leak precum.

“Tell me what you did babe” Damon says sensually into Tommy’s ear.

“Me? I saved Scott from being killed by those guys by casting some ancient Nordic spell and made the guys with the guns shoot each other.”

“Uhm…”

“What?”

“I didn’t know my best friend was such a fucking badass.”

“Damon, language.” Tommy scolds and Damon just chuckles into his friend’s ear, pressing his hands deeper into the cheeks underneath. “You know you like it when I curse, Tommy.” Damon says and slaps his friend on the ass.

Tommy’s first reaction is to move forward away from the slapping hand, which in turn bumps his crotch up against into Damon’s cock, which has grown up through Damon’s waistband, the fat pink cockhead being the only thing shown over the grey elastic band. Tommy moved his hand from Damon’s chest downwards and brushes his fingers against his friend’s exposed cockhead, making him close his eyes and shudder.

Damon opens his eyes and catches Tommy’s gaze as they stand there for a while just staring into each other’s eyes. Damon bends his head down to kiss Tommy on the lips, but something or rather someone interrupts him.

“Uh...could you two move?” The guy had tapped on the back of Damon’s shoulder because the two were leaning on his locker.

Damon and Tommy did eventually move and continued on their way towards their lockers. But Damon had to take a second to reposition his erect cock to the side, to the obliviousness of Tommy. A funny story about Damon and Tommy’s lockers is that Damon didn’t have a locker next to Tommy at all. Damon had to threaten and blackmail the kid to the right of Tommy’s locker to give it to him. The kid of course said no at first, but Damon had his ways to make people do what he wanted, except for Tommy. Damon could never force Tommy to do what he wanted. He had tried once before back in freshman year...

Damon was more or less the same person he is today, a vulgar, cigarette smoking, vodka drinking bad boy and every girl (unless they were lesbian) at Queenvale wanted him. Damon at first loved the attention all of the girls gave him and he planned to fuck everyone of them, but then Tommy walked by oblivious to his surroundings. Damon was sitting on a metal bench with his legs spread open, smoking a cigarette (he stole a pack of smokes from his older brother, Tony), and checking out a bunch of sophomores across the breezeway. Tommy tripped on nothing and fell face first into Damon’s super hard cock (caused by teenage thinking of fucking girls and unloading into them), Tommy gasped when he fell so his open mouth landed directly on top of Damon’s pant covered cockhead. The sensations of Tommy trying to apologize to Damon with his open mouth still on Damon’s covered dick almost made the bad boy cum in his tight black jeans.

Damon eventually pushed the awkward and shy twink off his dick, giving him a strange stare. Tommy thought the scary tattooed guy was going to cave his head in, but actually he was staring at his blue eyes and thinking about kissing his puffy, pink lips. _How do they look so soft?_ Damon thought.

“What’s your name?” Damon asked the nervous freshman. “T-Tommy. Tommy Wernik.” Tommy replied.

Damon smiled at Tommy. He knew at that moment that he had to win over Tommy and make the cute blonde boy his.

_This guy is so weird._ Tommy thought. Tommy didn’t know even know how weird Damon would turn out to be or how in love he was with him. Someone would say possessively in love and they would be right. From that moment on, the two would become inseparable, except during holidays and the one time Tommy left during the whole summer last year for a science trip hosted by Adrian Wizard, the man himself. Tommy was obsessed by this trip ever since he saw it on the Wizard’s Foundation site. It was basically a summer long trip where the brightest (and most athletic) students from the whole country would be selected to go with the tech billionaire himself to several mystical, religious points on the planet, such as the Stonehenge in England, the pyramids of Egypt, the Via Crucis in Jerusalem, the Parthenon at Athens, Rome, Tibet, Tokyo, and so on.

Essentially, Wizard’s program was about reconciling the old myths and legends of humanity, as well as present day religious beliefs on magic and miracles, with science, and to try to explain those phenomena through scientific lenses. For Tommy, it was a dream come true, so Damon was very happy when his friend was selected to the program, although it saddened him to think he would be away from Tommy the whole summer. Damon still remembers when Tommy came back and revealed he was a witch.

Damon got a call from Tommy telling him he was back from his summer trip and in that moment, Damon ended the call, ran out his bedroom, grabbed his keys, hopped on his motorcycle, and rode full speed to Tommy’s house. He could remember Tommy’s surprised face when he banged on his front door and when it opened he gave Tommy a big bear hug. Tommy was wearing a baby blue bikini brief and said he was just about to hop in the pool, and was going to ask Damon on the phone if he wanted to join him. When Tommy turned around to lead Damon in, he saw how exposed Tommy’s bubble butt was in the tiny briefs. Damon couldn’t join him because he didn’t bring any trunks to wear, but Tommy said his dad had a pair of speedos he could borrow.

Damon had to take five minutes trying to stuff his already big cock in the tiny black speedo, and just touching and stuffing his dick began to make it hard. Damon came out of the house with his stretched speedo leading out in front. Tommy was standing with his back to Damon looking out at the water and whispering something to himself.

“Tommy are you okay?” Damon softly questioned.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about if I can tell you this huge secret.” Tommy answered back. “Tommy you know you can tell me anything.” Damon said. Tommy nodded his head and turned around, he ran at Damon and jumped on him, clinging tightly against Damon’s large chest. Damon’s cock which was starting to go down quickly grew hard and throbbing. With his face pressed into Damon’s pecs, he said, “I’m a witch. And I have magical powers.”

“What?” Damon said with a slight confused grin on his face. “You’re kidding right?”

Tommy took his head away from Damon’s chest and looked up into Damon’s eyes with the most serious stare Damon had ever seen his best friend make. “Ok, Tommy. I want to believe you, but I can’t… if you could prove it to me, then I might believe you.”

Tommy sighed and left Damon alone on the side of the pool. Tommy got down on his knees, leaned over the crystal clear water and hovered his hand over the surface. What Damon saw next didn’t scare him, no, it shocked him.

Sea animals grew out of the water and danced across the surface. Dolphins shot out of the water and squirted water out of their blowholes. Damon’s shock quickly grew into amazement. Immediately he wanted to know how and why all of this was happening. After Damon heard the entire story, he wanted to see Tommy do more magic.

After Tommy did a couple more easy spells and elemental tricks, he stopped so he could ask what Damon did while he was gone. “I’ve been hitting the gym hard trying to get bigger.” Damon tells Tommy while flexing his muscles. He bounced his pecs, flexed his biceps, and showed off his back. Damon knew Tommy liked it when he showed off his body and if Tommy ever needed his help to get bigger, he would be there to help him.

While Damon flexed, Tommy just watched and at one point innocently wished Damon could be bigger all over. Unfortunately Tommy had tapped into some magic pool deep inside him when he wished that and in a bright flash of light, Damon had grown from a normal fairly muscular body (which had seen several hours and days of lifting, running, and dieting) to a body seen on a professional bodybuilder. His nipples grew pointer and his face became even more alluring than before. It was literally like magic.

Damon at first didn’t notice a difference, until his speedo exploded when his dick had also grown in size from his normal seven inches to nine fucking inches hard. Tommy gasped when Damon’s enhanced cyclopean cock already leaking precum ripped out of the black speedo m, swinging in the air and his enhanced balls dangled below like two tennis ball-sized pendulums.

Damon was completely embarrassed and his hands flew down to cover his enhanced cock, but he relented after seeing Tommy’s curious state. He knew in the moment that he wanted Tommy to look at his package. Tommy crouched and leaned into his crotch, his small, soft hands examining the huge appendage and testicles. Tommy grabbed the dick and took note that it was as thick as his own arm and heavy too. Probably two or three pounds at the most.

A big vein went up the middle, furiously pumping blood into the fat mushroom head. Tommy gently traced the vein which made Damon’s cock throb even harder and leak precum profusely. Tommy took his other hand and cradled the balls, feeling how warm and heavy they were. He rolled the balls between his fingers drawing a long moan from Damon and more precum to leak, some of it ran down the sides of the cock and got on Tommy’s hand.

Tommy drew the hand (touching Damon’s cock) back and looked a finger covered in precum. He put the finger up to his nose and caught a whiff of Damon’s musk. It made him a little dizzy, and when he stuck that finger into his mouth, he thought it tasted slightly sweet. He wondered what else could come out of Damon’s cock and if it would taste the same or even better than the clear fluid.

Tommy’s knees began to grow tired of kneeling on the wet, hard concrete, so he tried to reposition himself, but unfortunately because the floor was so wet, his feet slipped and he fell forward. Tommy gasped in shock and his open mouth landed directly on Damon’s hard cock. The cock was pointed straight out and up, so the entire thing went all the way through Tommy’s mouth, bumping up against the back of his throat.

The pleasure of Tommy’s hot, wet mouth (wetter than normal he thought) was indescribable. His tongue was underneath his cock and was moving from side to side trying to escape, but couldn’t. Damon couldn’t believe his friend was going down on him although accidentally, in a way that got him super excited and embarrassed at the same time. Tommy tried to pull back and out off Damon’s cock, but his fat cockhead was blocking his attempt, so he rationalized that if he could slick the cock with spit, the rod would slip right out like butter.

With that plan, Tommy’s head stopped trying to pull back and instead went down and up, again and again and again. After a few seconds, Tommy was vigorously bobbing up and down on his best friend’s huge cock like a seasoned whore, hoping, in his innocent mind, that his spit would help him unstuck the massive member out of his throat.

“Stop… Tommy… stop” Damon whispered as Tommy’s head bobbed up and down faster and faster. Damon was quickly losing the will to resist and did lose it when Tommy looked up at him with those cute, innocent eyes of his, and it just set him off. For the next five minutes, Damon was skullfucking Tommy’s head into oblivion and it only ended when his first load of cum shot into Tommy’s mouth.

After the first load came the second, then the third, then the fourth, and so on and so forth until Tommy couldn’t hold the rest and instead his face became where it would collect. When Damon finished cumming (he could only dribble tiny bits of cum out), Tommy was full on cum and his face was covered in it too. From faraway it looked like whipped cream because of how thick and white it was. It seemed not only was Damon’s body enhanced but so was his sperm.

Still very curious and in a slight daze, Tommy reached up to his face and scooped up some of the cum. He licked it off his palm and said it tasted fruity and really sweet. Damon believed it was sweet and fruity because he had begun eating only fruits and vegetables since last year. He had become vegetarian for Tommy who was also one and when he had commented that Damon’s meat eating ways were super unhealthy, Damon dropped meat the next day.

“Thanks for helping get your big cock unstuck from my throat Damon! I guess it was all my fault, making you so big with my magic and all.” Tommy said with cum on his lips and dripping on his face.

“You’re welcome, Tommy. Don’t worry baby.” Damon replied back and when he saw the cum on Tommy’s out of breath face, his cock quickly harden again.

“Because you helped me, I’ll help you too.” Tommy said, then he raised his hands and Damon’s ripped to shreds speedo mended back together. “Here you go buddy.” Tommy said and handed the fixed black speedo back to his friend. When Damon put the speedo back on, failing again at hiding his massive cock, Tommy’s dad Simon came outside through the back screen door. “Hey boys!”

Simon was a widowed middle-aged man with short black hair peppered with grey and a beefy, dad bod. He looked pretty good for his age. The man was as sweet as his son, and when meeting him, one could see exactly how Tommy turned out to be such a lovely, naive young man.

“Hey dad!” Tommy said and ran up to his dad, giving him a big hug. “Tommy? What’s this on your face?” Simon said while looking at his son’s cum covered face. “Did you overdo with the whip cream again? I know you like it but you got it all over your face!”

Simon took his index finger, wiped off a little of the “cream” affectionately, and licked it, “Mmmm...sweet.” Damon becomes flush and red in the face. Meanwhile his cock throbs a little and hardens in his speedo.

“Yeah dad, Damon really sprayed me with his cream.” Tommy says casually without a second thought. Simon just ruffles his boy’s hair and pats Damon on the back before leaving.

“You still want to hop in the pool dude?”

“Sure.”

The two teens jump in the pool, Splashing and swimming without a care in the world.

Damon is brought out of his inner thoughts by a jab in the ribs. He blinks a couple times and sees that it was Tommy who jabbed him and he’s gesturing towards their first class. Damon nods his head and follows Tommy in.

**Wizard STEMS Academy - Duke**

Duke was being driven to Wizard STEMS Academy (‘STEMS’ stands for Science, Technology, Engineering, Math Mathematics, and Sports) by his trusty chauffeur William and was dressed in his mandatory Wizard Academy uniform, consisting of just a red jacket with beige stripes (which displayed his dark brown abs and large pecs topped with two hard, pointy nipples) and very short beige shorts. Every student who goes to Wizard Academy isn’t allowed to wear shirts, undershirts, ties, or even underwear. Also every student and staff member were males, a rule implemented by the school’s founder and owner, Adrian Wizard.

Multiple times in the back of the car, Duke had to shift his large cock in his shorts because when he looked down he could see the head poking out of the bottom. In the back of his head, he knew that every other student could see his dick flopping about in his shorts and hanging out of the bottom when he walked through the hallways. The shorts also sit very low in a way that it shows the top of Duke’s crotch and pubes. Duke didn’t mind that very much, since every other guy and jock around school wore the same revealing, slutty uniforms. Duke saw so much cock, crotches and asses throughout his school day he had kind of become desensitized to it.

He had even caught on multiple occasions his math teacher, Mr. Queen, glancing down at his abnormally large package. Mr. Queen was famous among the students as one of the teachers who loved to talk to the most handsome, athletic, muscular and hung students with them standing right next to his face as he was sitting, always taking a good look on the boys big cocks clearly outlined on the tight, short shorts, or even a good look on some of the length and fat heads of the more well endowed boys. Duke tried to prank the teacher once by going up to Mr. Queen’s desk when he was sitting down and just stand really close next to him as he asked dumb questions, pointing his ample crotch on his teacher’s face as his friends chuckled and snickered behind him. Mr. Queen obviously caught on to his little scheme and with extreme confidence and no shame at all, started to rub and stroke the crotch of Duke’s shorts. Duke being a person who never gives up decided to keep asking questions, until Mr. Queen grew bored but of course that wasn’t the case.

Duke’s cock grew hard quickly and soon began to escape the leg of his shorts, while Mr. Queen rubbed away and Duke’s words started to mix and slur together. When that happened, Mr. Queen knew Duke was close to the edge so he picked up the pace with the calmest look on his face. Duke was in the middle of asking Mr. Queen about a random math equation when his balls pulled up tight against the underside of his cock and he came furiously. Mr. Queen at that exact moment enveloped Duke’s cock with his mouth and swallowed all of the black teen’s cream down his throat. Duke was left embarrassed, but strangely relieved by the whole thing and sat back down at his table with his well-sucked cock hanging out of the leg of his shorts.

No one questioned or for that matter cared that a teacher was openly jerking off a student in class, because it was all apart of Mr. Wizard’s vanguard education style, an internationally celebrated and awarded style. It made the Academy not just the best private magnet high school in America, but the best school overall. The Academy isn’t just lauded for its education style, but for its athletic and science ability, the two being the best in the country. Wizard Academy was a place dreamed by many to get into.

Duke also had a sports uniform as well because he was on the wrestling team. The wrestling team’s singlet was sheer white with some red lines (and other small details). Duke was known amongst his friends and teammates as “Big Duke”, because of how obvious it was that Duke wasn’t wearing any underwear or support underneath his uniform. For some time, Duke was shameful of his large dick but grew to love it.

William finally arrives at the Academy dropping Duke off at the front. “Thank you, William. I’ll see you later today, right?” Duke asked the aging British driver. “Yes Master Duke. That is correct. Have fun at school.” William replied back to the young black jock. Duke nodded his head and got out of the car. He closed the door with a push and William was off.

Duke looked at the car until it rounded the corner, then headed into the multi-leveled brick building. Duke was late due to some traffic him and William encountered on the way to the school, so he hurried along to his first class: Math. Passing by wood and glass doors, Duke could see by looking in the clear glass windows a teacher bent over a desk getting roughly pounded by a muscle-bound teenage stud with a blissed look on his face, as the teen piledrived what looked like a very big cock through his teachers hot ass. Going down the hallway, Duke saw another teacher serving a very handsome student in the middle of an empty classroom with his mouth. Duke also saw a janitor stop a student in the hallway who looked like he was running late for a class. The hefty, balding man ripped down the student’s shorts and with a large paw hauled out the guy’s thick cock and devoured it right there.

Duke turned the corner and bumped into a short, brown haired, muscular teen carrying a satchel and looking pretty frazzled. The teen’s beige shorts were plastered on his crotch, his large package jiggling and bouncing out in front.

Duke reacted by putting his hands on the young teen’s waist, accidentally grazing the guy’s gigantic pale white cock along the way. The tip of it was hanging out of the bottom of the guy’s pant leg and Duke could see an almost invisible strand of precum dangling from the tip. It was even bigger than Duke’s.

The teen visibly shuddered due to the touch and fell forward, his hands grabbing onto Duke’s pecs. The teen leaned up against Duke for a while, his hands fondling Duke’s pecs and nipples, even at one point his fingers circled Duke’s large nipples making Duke moan loudly. _Ever since getting my powers, my nipples, cock, and asshole have been so sensitive. I need to talk to someone about this. Maybe Mr. Wizard could help me..._

Duke’s moans caused the teen to notice what he was doing to the black wrestler. He looked up into Duke’s eyes and in a rapid succession apologized three times before leaping backwards and running off in a hurry, his brown hair bouncing on his head. Duke had never met the well hung teen before but he felt something strange for him. Duke couldn’t let the feeling go being a superhero with superhero instincts and thought, _Another thing I have to investigate later._

Duke continued on his way to his class, but noticed on the back of his hand was a little bit of precum and he guessed the guy from before was leaking it like a faucet and went inside. He spotted his short, green haired friend, Ryan Warrick, sitting in the back of the class with his head down. Duke knew he was doing one of two things; looking at his phone or openly jerking his dick in class. Ryan was a special human being in Duke’s heart. He was funny, loud, stubborn, short (Duke never lets Ryan forget how tall he is), extremely eccentric, and lewd. Ryan was the one who opened Duke to the world of anal stimulation, Ryan did this by shoving his finger up Duke’s ass. Duke came within seconds, wetting his school shorts and having to wear them the rest of the day.

Duke sat down next to Ryan, his black cock slipping out of his shorts and resting on the cold surface of the chair the minute he sat down. Duke looked over and he was right, Ryan was looking at porn on his phone and slowly edging himself to completion.

Ryan turned to the tall, black wrestler and said, “Hey Duke. Give me a sec.” he turned back and picked up the pace, alternating between stroking his cock and pinching his nipples. Duke reached over and tightly gripped Ryan’s balls, startling him and making five slugs of cum spurt out of his dick. The cum landed on the top of the desk and his orgasmic moans drew the attention of the teacher, Mr. Brewster, a tall, beefy bald man with horn-rimmed glasses.

“Mr. Warrick? Are you interrupting my lesson again?”

“No. It was all Duke’s fault.”

“I don’t believe you, Mr. Warrick.” said Mr. Brewster, stroking his huge beard. “I want you to stand up and come right here.” He pointed a finger down in front of his feet.

It looked like Ryan was going to protest but he caught a stern glare from Brewster and slowly rose to walk up front. Gasps and whistles were heard all around the two teens as Ryan stood up, exposing his hard, erect dick curved and pointing up. His shorts were pulled down beneath his plump bubble butt. When he walked behind and beside Duke’s chair, Duke took the palm of his hand and slapped him hard on his exposed ass.

_WHAMP!!!_

Ryan yelled and his hands flew back to rub his hurt ass, the action pushed his hips out and in turn, his dick. Ryan walked slowly trying to delay the inevitable punishment from Mr. Brewster, but it just gave the class and an amused Mr. Brewster a great look at his low hanging ball sack, his six erect inches, and his tanned bottom.

“Hurry it up, Mr. Warrick. I don’t have all day.”

Ryan was finally in front of Mr. Brewster who turned the humiliated teen around and pressed his back to his clothed chest. Ryan could feel the older man’s powerful chest and his rigid cock pressing hard at his tight hole. Ryan knew the man was commando underneath his dress pants and if the pants were also gone, his dick would be plunged deep inside him and he would fuck the shit out of him in front of everyone in the room.

Mr. Brewster wrapped his arm around the young man’s wide, muscular chest and took his other hand and spit in it. With his spit filled hand, he grasped Ryan’s stiff cock and proceeded to jerk him off openly in class. Ryan tried to wiggle out of Brewster’s grasp, but that just made his ass shake against the man’s cock even more.

“Mr. Warrick you know the rules. If an upperclassman needs to rmasturbate, he must come to a teacher or any other facility member and they will help the student. But you defied school rules and now I must hand out a punishment.”

Ryan just groans in a combination of humiliation, embarrassment, and pleasure, as Mr. Brewster’s hand speeds up. Ryan can feel another load coming up and Brewster can tell as well, but right as Ryan’s ball sack lifts up, Brewster lets go of his dick, pulls his shorts back up (not really covering up his leaking cock), and pushes him off. Ryan clearly having a moment there falls forward onto his hard cock. The pain and pressure of his dick hitting the hardwood floor causes Ryan to shoot cum all over himself.

Ryan wiggles on the floor, his ass shaking all about giving Brewster and the other students an amazing performance. Even Duke was slightly amused as he rubs his cock growing slowly in his shorts. After Ryan is done ejalcuating in his uniform, he gets up off the floor and with a large wet spot over his crotch, he hurries back to his seat. Mr. Brewster continues the lesson but not before issuing a final warning to Ryan, “If you ever jerk off in class again without my say so, me and you will have a serious talk in my office after school.”

Ohs and Hmms were heard everywhere. Everyone at Wizard Academy knew about Mr. Brewster’s “talks in his office” where he pulled down a naughty student’s pants and spanked them furiously, until they cried. When the punishment was over, he made the student sit down bare-ass on his naked lap right atop his cock (Brewster’s cock is as long as a ruler and as thick as a beer can).

Ryan replied back with an embarrassed and nervous face, “Yes. Mr. Brewster. I won’t jerk off again without your permission.” Brewster just nodded and continued his lesson.

Duke leaned over to Ryan’s ear and whispered with a grin, “That’s payback for the finger thing.”

**Alpha Alpha Alpha Frat House - Scott**

Scott woke up in a daze and with a killer headache. Not the first time this has happened to the vigilante. He was known around not just the Alpha Alpha Alpha house but the entire campus for his drinking habits. He’s laying underneath a heavy black cover on top of an extremely comfortable bed. He has to take a second, but then after looking around the room he recognizes whose bed he had been sleeping in.

The room was painted green with football posters strewn all about, clothes scattered across the floor, and a half hidden stash of weed poking out of a dresser. Clearly this was Brad’s room, a room he was familiar with as this was the place he would find himself waking up after a long night of drinking. Scott was also naked as per AAA’s house rules of “no clothes, only jocks or full nudity”. Scott didn’t really care about being nude or in a jock around other fraternity members, because he was used to the male physique. Scott actually liked the male body, he found something unique and different in it then the female body.

All of a sudden, Brad barges into the room fully nude (his long, large cock swinging in the air below him) holding in one hand a bag with the logo “One Eye Bakery” and in the other a cup holder filled with two cups of hot, steaming coffee. “Oh! You’re finally up.” Brad says with a smile. “Yeah. I’m up.” Scott says back.

“While you were sleeping, I went down to One Eye and got us some coffee and muffins.”

“Thanks bro.”

“It’s what bros do, bro.” Brad smiles and sets the coffee and muffins down the dresser beneath a wide flatscreen TV. Scott slips out of the bed and comes up close behind Brad, giving him a hug. His soft dangling cock nestled in between Brad’s tanned backside. “Thank you, bro.” Scott says into Brad’s ear, then he brings his hands up to Brad’s pecs and fondles them some. “Damn dude, have you been working out again?”

“Yeah! I had to get big for the party we’re having next weekend.” Brad says and rests his head back on Scott’s naked shoulder. “I really want to show off for our special guest.”

“Fuck! I can’t wait.”

“Me either bro. Now stop squishing my tits and eat the food I bought.” Brad jokingly scolds Scott.

“But dude, you know I love your big tits. Their so soft and hard at the same time. Its like you got breast implants or something.” Scott says while pressing Brad’s pecs together forming a deep cleave down the middle. “If you would wear that bra Drew bought you for Christmas, it would make me cum so fast. You don’t even know bro!” Scott fantasized and rubbed his growing cock up and down Brad’s crack.

“In your dreams, bro.” Brad then pulled out of Scott’s embrace and sat down on the bed, his already hard cock leaking a little. “Do you want me to take care of that, bro?” Scott offered, seeing how horny Brad was. “No, I can deal with it myself.” Brad said then wrapped a hand around the fully erect rod and began to jerk off, while his other hand reached up and twisted his hard nipple. The two hung studs forgot about the muffins and coffee and instead focused on their erect cocks jerking them, until they came at the same time onto their bare chests. Brad’s six loads of cum landed on his pecs and abs. The hand twisting his nipples rubbed the cum into his skin like lotion. Scott’s five loads of cum also landed on his pecs and abs, but some landed on his chin. With a swipe of his tongue, he licked up the cum and grinned.

“Fuck dude. That was so fucking hot.” Scott said out of breath.

“Yeah it was!” Brad said back then noticed the coffee sitting on the dresser. “Oh shit!” Scott startled turned around. “We forgot about the coffee.”

**Leo’s car - Mason gets a mouthful**

It was the end of the day and Mason remembered that he flew to school, so he asked his friends for a ride home. Half of his football friends were either sitting or standing around the bronze statue of the school’s mascot, a lion. Mason asked Darius but he said no because his mom was taking him immediately to see his grandmother miles away in Danforth. Mason turned to Sam to ask him but Sam just grabbed Mason’s hand, unzipped his fly, and stuck Mason’s hand into his pants.

Mason of course instinctively wrapped his hand around Sam’s growing cock. Sam leaned in close to his ear and whispers, “Sure bro, I’ll let you take a ride on my dick anytime.” then licks Mason’s neck. Mason moaned which in turn made him jerk Sam’s dick up and down a couple of times. Sam sneaks his other hand around Mason’s back and grabs his ass through his black shorts.

“But I can’t today, bro. I got a date with Rachel and I’m hoping if I pick her up right after school me and her can get to it, if you know what I mean.” Sam says and shoves his finger through Mason’s shorts and into his asshole.

Mason moans aloud catching the attention of his friends and other random students around them. Their friends just chuckle and whistle. Sam releases Mason and zips up his fly, but not before telling his flushed friend to ask Leo for a ride.

Leo said yes unexpectedly and the two jocks were off in Leo’s car, a low riding blue 2019 Audi TTS Coupe, and soon the two became stuck in a little bit of traffic caused by construction being done on the road.

Leo grabbed Mason’s hand and planted it on his cargo shorts covered crotch like it was absolutely normal, which among Mason and his friends it was. Mason began to grope and rub Leo’s crotch making his flaccid cock turn instantly hard and the pressure of his rod being containing was getting to him. “Damn bro. My pants are so fucking tight!” Leo says while looking at his friend. “Do you think you could help me out here, Mase?” He gestured towards his crotch.

Mason complies and releases Leo’s hard cock from its prison. He unzips his cargo shorts and Leo’s cock pops out surprising Mason because he thought his friend was wearing a jock. “Wow…” Mason whispers under his breath but Leo catches the amazement and chuckles.

Leo’s cock is tan and pink with blood rushing into his cockhead. Mason just looks at it and it begins to make his lips dry, so he licks them.

Leo chuckles again but out of the corner of his eye spots something. “Oh shit!”

“What…” Mason says in a daze.

“There’s a cop car to my left just a couple cars down and it’s coming up fast!” Leo nervously says.

“Quick bro! Put your mouth over my dick to hide it! I’m driving and if I take my hands off the wheel to cover up the cops will notice. Hurry, bro!” Leo yells.

Mason, startled, leans over and is just a couple inches from Leo’s cock, which is giving off a lot of heat and a hypnotizing musk. It makes Mason feel dizzy and lightheaded. Mason can see a little bit of precut forming at the tip and for a split second he refuses to suck off his friend but Leo makes the choice for him.

One second Mason is hovering above Leo’s cock, then the next one he has eight inches of hot blooded meat in his mouth, knocking up against the back of his throat. Mason’s nose is pressed up against Leo’s curly brown pubes getting a big whiff of his jock musk.

“Thank god, bro, that you can take a big dick like mine. I mean, with your big mouth, you could probably take three dicks all at the same time.” Leo whispers and looks down at Mason’s head for a response.

All Leo hears from his preoccupied friend is, “Mmmmphh.” Leo moans and tells Mason, “That’s good, bro, that’s good...mmmm…”

Leo stops the car behind another and looks over to Mason’s ass which is pointed in the air shaking from side to side. Leo easily pulls down Mason’s gym shorts to reveal two large mounds and a smooth crack down the middle. “Damn, bro. You have such a hot, hard, muscular ass. Never saw an ass like this before.”

_Slap! Slap! _

Leo slaps Mason’s ass once on one cheek and once on the other. “Remember in Chemistry class when I stuck my fingers up your tight pussy? Fuck! You tasted so fucking good that day.” Leo thinks back.

“After I licked all of your ass juice off my fingers, I couldn’t help but smell them after class in the bathroom. I came twice and had to leave my underwear in the trash.” Leo then says, “I want to fuck your hot hole so fucking bad. God, I’m so jealous that I won’t be the first to open you up. 24/7 you could be swinging on my jock cock. But for now we’ll be awaiting on Sam to make the first move out of respect for our team captain...and because he called dibs first too.” Leo chuckles and resumes touching and rubbing all over Mason’s ass cheeks. “Otherwise you’d be getting so much jock cock inside that pussy already that cum would be shooting out of your mouth!”

Mason doesn’t understand what Leo meant by “waiting out on Sam to make the first move”, but he had his hands or rather mouth full at the moment to question the jock stud. “And don’t get me started on how your pussy would be constantly leaking jock juice.”

Leo began sliding his right hand down Mason’s back and over his ass. While he talked his fingers got closer and closer to Mason’s pink hole, “Fucking wreck this hole.”

“Want to train this hole with my big fucking cock.”

Mason’s jaw began to ache so he started to pull back, but Leo wasn’t done yet and pushing him back down. This started a cycle of Mason going up and down Leo’s cock with Mason pulling back and Leo pushing down. Eventually Leo let go of Mason’s head but he didn’t know that and he continued to bob.

“Oh yeah, bro. You’re a natural which is weird because you’re always so on about girls and shit. Everytime you talk about fucking a girl, I just want to shove your face against a wall and plunge my whole cock inside that sweet ass of yours, and fuck the hell out of this juicy pussy.” Leo says while rubbing around and around Mason’s hole. When Leo gets to the part of plunging his cock into his friend, he at the same time shoves his two fingers into Mason.

Mason responds by moaning which in turn vibrates Leo’s cock and he explodes down Mason’s throat. Mason can’t hold or shallow all of the cum shooting down his throat that it begins to trickle past his soft, pink lips and down his neck. Mason pulls off the out of the control cum hose and gets blasted in the face with long ropes of cum. It all lands in his hair, on his chin, on his lips, in his eyes, just everywhere.

Mason looks like a two dollar rent boy who was gangbanged. Mason’s so out of it that he doesn’t notice or care Leo scooping off some cum and rubbing it in and around Mason’s rosy hole. Mason’s neglected dick is rock hard and leaking precum, but at the moment Leo’s cock needs attention.

“False alarm bro. I guess it wasn’t a cop car. Well, anyway, can you do me another solid and clean me off, please Mase?” Leo casually says to a dazed and cum covered Mason.

“O-okay, dude.” Mason replies and gets down to business. He begins at the head of the spent rod and works his way down, not noticing that Leo has grown hard once more. Leo comes again twice all over Mason’s face and neck. When Mason leaves the car, he looks absolutely fuckable and already fucked. His clothes are wrinkled, slightly covered in cum, his shorts are tented with his hard, pulsing cock (a small wet spot can be seen up close), and his face is covered in a glaze of hot, musky jock juice. A perfect specimen to be fucked.

**Mason’s House - Confrontation**

Mason enters the house half focused on not tripping and half focused on Leo’s dick and jerking off. He slowly walks up the steps to his bedroom, almost tripping three times trying to climb them and eventually makes it to his slightly opened door. He finds his dad sitting on his bed with something pink in his hand, he’s rubbing it with his fingers, and his face is really red.

“Dad?” Mason says confusedly and his dad quickly looks up “What are you doing in my room?”

“Son? What are these?” Mason’s dad, Ian Rhoades, holds up Mason’s pink panties (they were still a little wet from the interaction between Mason and Tyler earlier that day). Mason’s eyes grow wide and a shiver runs up his spine. “Dad. It isn’t what it looks like.”

“Looks like to me that my SON IS A FUCKING SISSY!” Mr. Rhoades roars and throws the cummy panties at his son. The panties don’t hit their intended target but they get close enough, just landing on Mason’s sneakers. “I can’t believe you wear such a thing in my house.” He says in total disbelief.

“I can’t believe my son. My football playing, Christian son is a fucking FAGGOT. If my buddies down at the golf course heard about this, they would be openly laughing at me.”

Mr. Rhoades points a finger covered in a little bit of cum towards Mason, “I know I didn’t raise you this way. Why didn’t you turn out like Tyler?” He questions while resting his forehead on a tightly clenched fist.

“Dad I’m sorry.” Mason says with tears pooling in his eyes. “Mason I don’t even want to see you right now. Just leave.” A tired Mr. Rhoades says and points a finger towards the open door without even glancing at his son.

“But Dad--”

“FUCKING LEAVE!!!” Mason’s father screams at the top of his lungs, shaking the house. “I don’t want to see you around here, until I can figure out if my son is a fucking fag or not.” He sits back down on the bed and noticing some cum on his fingers, rubs them angrily on Mason’s bed sheet.

Mason had already run away when his dad said the words “fucking fag or not” and flew off in the direction of the person he knew he could count on in a situation like this.

**Sam’s House - Mason and Sam**

Sam was sitting on his bed, watching videos on his phone in just a white jockstrap when the doorbell rang.

_Riiiiiiinnnnngggggg! Riiiiiiinnnnngggggg! Riiiiiiinnnnngggggg!_

The noise startled him and with a sigh, he rose up and walked towards the door. Every three seconds, the doorbell would ring again and again and again, until with a annoyed voice he jerked open the door and yelled, “What the fuck is it!!!”

His annoyance evaporated when he sees his crying best friend on his doorstep. Mason was visibly shaking and tears were running down his face. Without a word exchanged between the two, Sam took Mason into his arms giving him a great big hug. Mason instinctively pressed his head into Sam’s shoulder, his cries muffled while Sam rubbed his back with his hands and kissed his neck. Sam pulled back from Mason and in one motion carried Mason like a bride in his arms over to his black leather couch.

Sam sat Mason on the couch and crouched down between his legs, with a calm, soft voice he asked, “Bro, do you want me to suck your tits?”

Taking a second to reply without being overcome with sadness, Mason replied with, “Yeah. Yeah, please bro. Please suck my tits.” Sam nodded his head and proceeded to lick, suck, and bite Mason’s hard nipples. The biting and sucking instantly turned them puffy. Sam knew that sucking Mason’s pecs calmed him down. Mason and Sam sat there for some time, Sam alternating between kissing Mason’s neck and cheeks and sucking on his fat nips, until Mason could stop crying. When he finally did, Sam took Mason in his arms again and carried him up the steps to his room. Before sitting down on the bed, Sam undresses Mason leaving him in his jock and white socks.

Sam sits down on his king-sized bed with Mason in his lap. He wrapped his arms around his best bro’s waist, giving Mason a sense of protection, love, and wanting from his best friend. Sam leaned into Mason’s ear and in a hushed tone said, “What happened bro?”

Mason hiccups and sniffed then began retelling everything that went down before he came over (leaving out the part where he hid Leo’s dick in his mouth) including the cummy panties his dad found, the yelling and screaming, his dad calling him a “fag” and a “sissy”, and how scared and vulnerable he felt during all of it. Mason’s voice and tone during his venting ranged from fearful to angry to scared and sad. It was clear to Sam that he needed to do a whole lot to cheer up his friend.

During Mason’s venting, some tears still fell from his eyes and the others were wiped away by Sam who was rubbing Mason’s nipples and abs the whole time. Whenever Mason got too angry or sad, Sam pulled extra hard on his bro’s nipples to calm him and was surprised to notice that Mason was growing a stiffy in his jock. Another thing that surprised Sam was Mason wearing pink panties in the first place. Sam decided to question his friend about them, “Bro? You wear panties?”

“Yeah.” Mason said and continued on telling Sam about other things that happened, but Sam couldn’t get the image of Mason naked except for a pair of small pink panties encasing his dick and balls. Sam bet Mason jerked off in those panties as well while looking at that hot fucking poster of Brad Knight he bought him.

“Wait, bro. Tell me more about the panties. Did you wear them to school or whatever?”

“No, just when I went to sleep.”

“So you’re saying you slept in panties?”

“Yeah. They kept my puck cool because my room gets really hot at night.” Mason said so casually to his best bro.

“Wow. I bet you felt like a real slutty, naughty boy wearing those panties to bed. They cooled your tight little puck? I bet they took away the itch too, huh?”:

“They did bro. The lace of the panties rubs real good up against my itchy puck.”

Sam at this point had taken his hard wet cock out of his jock and is humping it up against Mason’s bubblegum pink hole, teasing penetration to it. “Yeah Mase, you’re a really slutty boy with a really slutty little puck right? You had to go out and buy little girly pink panties to sooth your tight hole. I bet when you bought em you were so fucking hard in your jock, just waiting to buy and put on them.” Sam says in the middle of licking Mason’s neck, the shell of his ear, and flicking his nipples with his fingers. “When you jerk off, I bet you put on those panties and fingerfuck yourself to orgasm. You stare directly into Brad Knight’s eyes and think about him fucking you like a slut, you’re laying on your back looking up at him in the panties, he slides the lacy strap covering your puck to the side, and he goes at you hard like a wild animal.”

Mason’s breaths turn heavy and his cock is rock hard, now pushing and flexing against the cloth of his jock, wanting to be freed. “But you take it not like a little bitch, but like a big macho man. You’re the top fucking dog of the school, you’re a macho boy with a muscle pussy, you’re so straight and macho you let all the jocks have a nice feel of your hot ass and hole. You’re fucking Mason Rhoades.” Mason begins hopping up and down on Sam’s cock while Sam reassures him. “You’re so macho you grab rock hard jock dicks around without flinching. Yeah. You’re a little macho stud with a slutty hole.”

Sam notices that Mason is getting a little carried away so he gripes Mason’s bare thighs and grounds him into his lap. Mason eventually calms down and finishes venting to his bro. With a somewhat clear mind, he realizes that Sam shouldn’t even be here right now, comforting him.

“Bro?”

“Yeah, bro.”

“Shouldn’t you be on a date with Rachel.”

“Yeah, she blew me off to go tease her DILF neighbor. You know. The one with the greying beard and huge flopping cock. He’s the one who likes to sunbath in those tiny ass yellow speedos like a total fucking queer.”

Mason doesn’t remember the man, but Sam continues to describe him, “He’s the one who offered to rub suntan lotion on your back last summer. You didn’t know but the entire time he had his huge cock nestled in between your asscheeks.” Mason turns his head and looks at Sam horrified. “Yeah, I thought he was going to blow his load in his speedos right then and there, if I didn’t stop him.”

“Thanks bro. You’re a lifesaver.” Mason smiles and with a rub to Sam’s hard cock he says, “Also bro, I’m sorry about the Rachel thing.”

“It’s fine bro. My best bro is here and Rachel doesn’t even compare to you.” Sam says with a wide smile. “Oh shit! I want to show you something.” Sam says and slowly pushes Mason off his lap. He rushes downstairs to pick up his phone and back upstairs to Mason.

With a mischievous grin, Sam sets his phone down on the bed and goes over to his walk-in-closet (only rivalled by Mason’s). He opens the door and goes in, Mason sits on the bed for a couple of seconds, his erection still going but beginning to go soft, until Sam walks back out with two fat blunts he had hidden and a bottle of Jack Daniels. When Mason and Sam are alone in either one of their houses, they go hard on either it be weed or alcohol. It seemed like they were about to have a boys party tonight.

Sam sits back down on the bed, setting the whiskey on the table next to the bed, and passing a blunt to Mason. He lights his blunt and also lights Mason’s for him. He unlocks his phone and using the _Looker_ app he shows Mason a video he saw earlier. The video plays and it was clearly recorded on a cheap phone, because the quality is grainy and every second a bright light is shone, it blinds the entire screen with red and blue. The video shows a black, big bootied stripper doing a series of dances on a pole then, switching to a seductive lap dance on a guy in a suit. Sam and Mason take long drags of the blunts, Sam rolled, getting really fucked up. The video freezes on the image of a stripper about to suck the man’s penis.

“Fuck, bro! That was fucking hot as hell.” Mason exclaimed in a not all there voice.

“Yeah it was. Did you see how she teased his cock with her fat ass. Damn! Makes me so fucking hard just looking at her.” Sam grabs his big cock with one hand and shakes it.

Sam opens the bottle of Jack on the table and pours him and Mason a double shot of whiskey. They drink it and Sam pours another. With alcohol in his system and still horny, Mason stands up from the bed and states, “I bet you 100 bucks that I can do better than that hoe in the video.” Mason wasn’t known for holding his liquor very well and his legs are wobbling slightly.

Laughing at Mason, Sam takes him up on the offer, “Ok bro. Show me what you got.” Sam getting into it all, takes off his jockstrap (leaving it on the floor) and pulls up some music on his phone (he uses it when he bangs girls to set the mood). He also decides to record the entire thing to show Mason later.

Slowly and seductively Mason slides his jockstrap down his pale thighs and they pool at his feet. Without the jock covering his crotch, Sam sees everything Mason has to offer and he’s happy to see that Mason is smaller than him. Mason saunters up to Sam and crouches down in between Sam’s spread legs, he rises up while sliding his hands up and down Sam’s smooth thighs sensually. Mason’s hands occasionally going underneath his thighs and grazing Sam’s butt.

Mason then turns around and twerks his bare ass in Sam’s smiling face who leans forward and catches quick sniffs of his crack and asshole. Sam makes sure to get good shots of Mason’s pink asshole and butt bouncing in his face. Mason bends his knees and bounces his bare ass on Sam’s crotch, expelling a low breathy moan from him.

Mason finishes the dance and turns around for Sam to see a purple-tipped cock swinging in his face. Sam takes another long hit from the blunt and steps up getting real close to Mason, so close their erect cocks are touching, two curved up rods rubbing and bumping against one another. Sam opens his mouth and shotguns a puff of smoke into Mason’s open mouth. The two are so close that if either one of them moved forward their lips would touch.

The smoke dissipates between their mouths and Sam takes another hit off the blunt in his hand. He sets the blunt down on the table and shotguns the smoke again into Mason’s awaiting mouth. Sam’s eyes close when he gets near to Mason’s lips and Mason does the same, both open their eyes and just stare into one another.

Sam tries to make the first move but is hesitant (fearful of how Mason would react), but his worries are crushed when Mason closes the distance. Their lips locked, Sam loses himself to carnal desires and pulls Mason closer while also pushing his tongue into Mason’s warm wet mouth. They battle for dominance, Mason eventually giving up to Sam who slaps both hands on Mason’s ass making him moan and relent.

Sam lets go of a dazed Mason and throws him on the bed, Mason lands on his stomach with his ass in the air exposing his hole to the hungry beast behind him. Sam orders with a gruff voice to get on all fours and Mason does, revealing more of his pale crack and deep pink pussy to Sam. Sam grabs Mason’s two ass cheeks and rubs his hands around and around, feeling every inch of that sexy muscle butt. Sam takes in how there’s a layer of softness above the hard muscle beneath. Sam soon grows bored with dinner and goes in for dessert, spreading Mason’s cheeks apart to feast his eyes on his tight pink puck.

“For such a long time Mase, you’ve been a slutty jock tease,” Sam says getting really close to Mason’s hole, his hot breath hitting it and making Mason mewl and whimper (he can feel the telltale signs of a terrible itch) “I’ve seen you in those tight compression shorts you used to wear in the locker room. Making sure to bend over in front of my face and shake this," Sam slaps a cheek hard, "fat ass.”

Sam sticks his nose up to Mason’s hungry jock hole and breaths in his bro’s ass musk. “Smells so fucking good, bro. Making me leak so much.”

“You don’t know how crazy... you’ve driven me and the others. You just don’t know. And I intend to show you, Mase.” Sam whispers into the pink puck, then spits on it a couple times.

Mason feels the hot spit coat his puck and run down his taint. Sam scoops up a bunch of his and Mason’s precum and smears it all over the hole too, a combination of Sam’s spit and the two’s precum makes the hole shine in the light. The whole time Mason is whimpering and whining, his pussy winking like crazy in longing for Sam to fuck him to pieces. Sam doesn’t let any of this go unnoticed, but wants to continue to savor the moments of teasing the ultimate cock tease on the planet for just a little while longer.

He switches between tonguing Mason, slapping his cheeks, spitting on his puck, and tapping his cockhead against the tight dimensions of his assring. Occasionally he throws in a tit twist or a kiss to Mason’s lips, letting him have a taste of his ass sweat. Mason’s brain is overloaded with pleasure and can only think mostly about one thing: getting fucked. Mason doesn’t just want Sam to fuck him, he needs it. In that moment, if Sam had gotten up and walked away Mason would literally force him via his immense strength to fuck him.

Fortunately for Mason, the gods above granted Mason his wish and with one swift hip thrust, Sam plunged his big, leaking 8,5 inch cock into Mason, beginning the process of relieving a 5 year long itch. “Oh fuck Mase. Your hole feels so fucking hot. I don’t think anyone besides your finger has been in here. Oh fuck, you’re so tight. Shit.” Sam loudly groans and piledrives into Mason whose cock dangles below.

“Fuck me Sam. Fuck my jock pussy. Shit...” Mason commands Sam and he obliges slamming into his best bro again and again. The feeling of his best bud’s muscled body on top of him, combined with the big, fat cock plunging in and out of his ass was the best thing Mason has ever felt in his life. Even better than fingering himself to thoughts of Brad Knight fucking the shit out of him. The real thing, his hot, red headed hung best friend slamming his big jock cock with full force inside his tight hole was better than anything else he could imagine. Mason discovered he loved to feel a hard muscular body on top of him, enveloping him, making him feel safe and wanted. And the feeling of a big cock stretching his ass and relieving his itchy hole was everything that he needed ever since he got his powers, and his hole seemed to be in a constant itchy state. Yeah, his best friend’s big cock is what he needed, he thinks. I fucking need Sam’s big cock inside my ass. So good, Mason thinks, as his eyes roll back inside their sockets as Sam keeps fucking him like no tomorrow.

Suddenly, Sam flips him over onto his back without pulling out and starts to fuck him missionary style. Sam leans over Mason’s beefy chest and chews on Mason’s tits. “Oh fuck. I love your fucking tits, Mase. I know you like how we all pinch and twist your nips on the field. I can see it in your eyes.”

Sam, out of nowhere, gets an urge to have Mason beg him for his cock. He loudly asks, “Mase? You love my big fat cock right?”

“Yes! I love your big fat cock!”

“Say my dick is biggest, fattest cock you’ve ever had in your naughty little pussy.”

Mason just moans but Sam won’t have any of it, “Say it, Mase!”

“Fuck! Your cock is the biggest fucking cock I’ve ever taken in my tight little sissy pussy!!!”

“That’s what I want Mason. I want you to crave my cock. I want you to think about it when you wake up, when you go to school, and when you dream at night.” Mason moans in response.

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! _

Sam’s thrusts pick up and Mason using his anal muscles to clench down on the rigid cock within him, can feel a orgasm coming to head. Sam not wanting the fucking to end pulls his cock out of Mason (a loud whine can be heard from the slutty quarterback) and slaps it hard against the abused hole. Mason just wanting to be fucked and spurt his cum, reaches down to stroke his ignored cock, but Sam grabs both of his wrists with a rough hand and holds them above Mason’s head. The wrist grabbing motion is combined with an unrelenting launch back into Mason’s hole, breaching his tight assring, and drilling out a nice spot for his cock.

Before Sam cums into Mason he tells him this, “I’m about to turn your man pussy into a well-fucked mancunt. Here it cums…”

Like a firehose, Sam releases volleys of big fat cocked jock splooge into Mason’s mancunt. Not all of it could be contained inside of Mason and it begins to eject through the spaces between Sam’s cock and Mason’s assring. Sam gets in little thrusts here and there as his balls empty. Before collapsing onto Mason, he sees Mason’s rejected cock throbbing in the air and gives Mason a quick blowjob, one he would have never gotten from his best bro under other circumstances. Mason blows his load pretty quickly onto Sam’s face and his own abs.

Sam with a face full of cum and Mason also full of cum, the two exhausted lay on the bed spooning one another.

“You know bro,” Mason drunkenly out of breath “I think about your cock all the fucking time. Just fucking me in every positon.”

“Yeah?” Sam says back tired as ever.

“Yeah. I don’t just want your cock, I want... I want Tyler’s cock too. He’s so big and so hot. I just would love to ride his dick. And Brad too. Fuck! I’m so fucking crazy for cock now…” Mason whispers then mutters the rest before passing out on Sam’s shoulder. Sam follows him soon after.

Mason is the first to wake, feeling his ass ache and a liquid running down his legs. He slips a hand under the covers and touches a finger against his tight hole, he is surprised to find that his finger slipped in pretty easy and is covered in cum. Mason sticks his finger in his mouth and finds the taste pretty good. He also notices Sam cuddling him from behind with an arm wrapped around his waist and the other holding Mason’s morning wood. Mason tries to remember what happened the night before, but can’t only remembering his experience with his dad.  
Sam awakes with a groan, startling Mason who was lost in his own thoughts. Sam not even having to look at Mason knows he feeling a little off and hugs him closer. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah,” Mason says “do you remember anything from last night?”

“No. But I think I recorded it.” Sam replies and reaches over Mason to grab his phone. He pulls up the video fairly quick and shows it to Mason. Mason appears confused by the video and repeatedly tells Sam, that the night before was just a result of them being high and drunk. Sam just shakes his head.

**London - The Curator**

The red tied man and the tweed suit (carrying a black briefcase) walk down a marble floored hallway lit up by large windows at both ends of the hallway. The red tied man stops in front of a wooden door with a golden plaque reading, “Niles Brunning - Curator of Medieval Collection”. The man knocks two times and patiently waits for a quiet “come in” to enter the room. The curator’s office is average sized with shelves lining every wall except for the one behind the curator’s desk. Behind the desk is a framed metal sword with a plaque beneath it. The reading can’t be seen but the men believe it is very important and old.

The curator is sat behind the desk and he looks very tired. He’s not a very old man probably in his late 50s with already white hair strewn out in all directions, round glasses sit on his thin nose, and his face is very wrinkled. The stress of being a British Museum curator can really take a toll on a person. The curator is reading a large bound book with a magnifying glass, it takes him a minute to notice there’s other people in the room.

“Oh. Sorry I didn’t notice you coming in here.”

“It’s fine, Professor Brunning. My name is Marcus Crow,” Marcus introduces himself and points towards the tweed suit man next to him “and this is a man whose name is not important. You can just call him the Scientist.”

The Scientist mumbling curses under his breath puts the briefcase on top of the curator’s desk, but not before shoving several things off onto the floor. The curator jumps up in anger and yells at the two, “What in God’s name do you think you’re doing?” Neither one of the men response and he proceeds to the door to call security.

“616 Gaines Lane, Bethnal Green” says Marcus with a sigh and staring straight ahead.

The curator stops within three feet of the door, his body stiff and his heart begins to beat wildly. He turns back around and in an almost deathly quiet voice asks, “What? How do you know that street?”

Marcus states again with a monotone voice, “616 Gaines Lane, South Kensington. Your daughter goes to Imperial College London. Her name is Freya. Her middle name is Bluebell. She owns a 5 month old bulldog puppy named Queenie who still isn’t trained.”

“Stop.”

“Freya is dating Andrew Miller. Another student at Imperial College. He has three sisters and two brothers. Named Daphne, Persphone, Violent, Matthew, and Gavin.”

“Stop.” The curator says with a little more conviction.

“Andrew is thinking about proposing to your daughter. He is thinking about moving to Scotland to inherit the family--”

“STOP!!” The curator screams at the top of his lungs, his face red and veins bulging out. “Bloody stop!”

“Just stop, I’ll give you whatever you want. Just don’t hurt my daughter. Please.”

“Professor Brunning. I won’t hurt your daughter,” The curator visibly sighs but quickly grows cold again “he will.” Marcus shows the curator a dimly lit video of his daughter blindfolded in a chair. A man walks behind the girl and holds a knife up to her neck. Light bounces off of the knife and the curator can feel it hurting his eyes through the LED screen. No sound is heard but it looks like the girl is screaming for her life.

“We’ve been looking after you and your daughter for quite some time now.” Marcus calmly states. “This video is just leverage in case you try anything funny which I don’t think you will.”

“Now I need you to tell me everything you know about King Arthur and his encounter with a incubus-like demon. If I see that you are lying, I will have this man cut a finger off your daughter’s hand. And I will know.” Marcus said while tapping a finger to the side of his head.

“Ok. King Arthur…”

For two hours, the curator told Marcus everything he knew about King Arthur getting seduced by a beautiful demon disguised as a blonde boy. It seemed Arthur was a man with a weak will when it came to men as seen by an alleged affair with Lancelot. The demon was found by Merlin riding Arthur and had to be forcefully removed from Arthur’s penis. Merlin had to form a ritual with four other druids and send the demon back to hell. The curator also showed Marcus ancient documents foretelling of the demon’s return and if it were to happen, a champion of magic would be summoned to fight and send the demon back to the fiery pits of hell for eternity.

It didn’t take long for Marcus to put the pieces together and see that this “Witch Boy” was the champion of magic summoned to defeat the demon if he returned. Marcus knew that if he wanted his plan to continue, he needed minions. Superpowered ones in fact.

Marcus turned to the scientist, “We need help if we want to move forward. Call Tyrell and tell him to look for candidates.” The scientist nodded and pulled a phone out of his pocket to call the man. Marcus looked around the curator’s room and noticed a newspaper lying on the desk reading, “Bristol Warriors Win Championship Against Defeated Hampton Bulls”. On the front of the newspaper was a sweaty, handsome soccer player (labeled as the Warriors’ team captain) holding a silver championship cup. The newspaper said that the Bulls, a team composed of almost all African-Americans lost against the Warriors because of a technicality.

While his cold brown eyes read over the paper, a grin grew on his face and he turned to the scientist, “Nevermind. I have an idea.”

**End of Chapter Three**


End file.
